1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baggage and a grip device installed on a baggage main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A theft-prevention suitcase, which utilizes a rope as a theft-prevention belt by connecting a rope to a baggage while the rope can be locked and unlocked, is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-155623. In this conventional example, in the theft-prevention suitcase, a fit portion and a locking device which can connect an end portion of the rope are provided while exposed to the outside, and a closed loop is formed outside the suitcase by fitting one end of the rope into the fit portion while the other end engages the locking device.
However, the conventional example has a drawback that production takes many man-hours and production cost is also expensive because the fit portion and the locking device are individually formed in the suitcase.
It is necessary that both the end portions of the rope be fixedly connected to the suitcase so that the rope does not disengage even when the suitcase is forcedly hauled. As described above, in the conventional example in which the fit portion and the locking device are separately formed in the suitcase, it is necessary to provide a plurality of reinforcement points in the suitcase. Therefore, the conventional example has another drawback that a baggage housing space is narrowed while the suitcase becomes heavy and difficult to carry by the reinforcement.